The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device having an organic layer formed of an organic material between a plurality of pixel electrodes and an opposite electrode, and an imaging apparatus provided with the solid-state imaging device.
Heretofore, solid-state imaging devices, including CCD sensors and CMOS sensors, have been widely known as image sensors used in digital still cameras, digital video cameras, cell-phone cameras, endoscope cameras, and the like.
As such a solid-state imaging device, the present applicants have been developing a solid-state imaging device having an organic layer formed of an organic compound (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-071469, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-071483, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-238774). The solid-state imaging device having an organic layer basically has a structure in which a pixel electrode, an organic layer, and an opposite electrode are layered in this order.